To date, many media editing applications have been proposed for editing digital graphic designs, image editing, audio editing, and video editing. These applications provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with tools for creating and editing media presentations. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple Inc.
Several of these media editing applications provide editing tools that allow a user or its users to perform keyframe editing. Typically, keyframe editing entails manipulating keyframes on a line graph in order to create an effect for a media clip such as video clip. Such keyframe manipulation may entail dragging individual keyframes to a desired position, and moving multiple Bezier handles at the keyframes to create a curve on the line graph. As such, the user must not only understand how to manipulate these keyframes and their associated Bezier handles but also possess patience and drawings skills to create the desired effect. Furthermore, if the user wants to create the same effects for another media clip or several other clips, the user must repeat the same keyframe manipulation for each clip.
Therefore, there is a need for a more simplified way of performing keyframe editing. Also, there is a need for a media editing application that allow its users to perform simple to complex keyframe editing with minimal drawing skills and without having to understand how Bezier handles work. There is also need for a media editing application that allows its users to easily recreate keyframe editing operations without having to manipulate keyframes.